Did it Hurt When You Fell From Heaven?
by corpuscalypso
Summary: for Purplesycho99: Kendall is a doofus when he falls for a girl, thats a well known fact. So what happens when the only things he can say to the new girl are cheesy pick up lines?


**This right here is my first I'm-making-it-up-to-you oneshot out of…a lot. This is for Purplesycho99. Enjoy!**

Did It Hurt When You Fell From Heaven?

It started as a typical day at the Palm Woods. Logan was out with Camille, Carlos had a plate of corndogs in front of him, James was combing his hair and scoping out the pool area, and Kendall was staring hopelessly at the lovey dovey couple across the pool: Jo and Jett. That smug bastard finally convinced the girl of his dreams that Kendall was ugly and he was totally better than him and now they're inseparable and Kendall is nauseous.

That is until a _goddess_ walks into the pool area, capturing Kendall's attention immediately. Kendall keeps his eyes on the raven haired girl as he slaps randomly at Carlos, making contact with his face, neck, back, chest, and effectively knocking the last corndog out of his hand and onto the ground.

"DUDE!" Kendall snapped his eyes to his tan companion.

"Oh, sorry…but dude, look! Check out that tan babe over there with the purple highlights…"

"That's cool man. Get me a new corndog."

"No. I need to go talk to her…what should I say?"

"Get Carlos a corndog?"

"No, that doesn't help." Carlos rolled his eyes and stood up, obviously heading back to the apartment to make a new plate of corndogs. The brown eyed babe had sat down at an empty table with a script. "I'll improvise," Kendall said, not even noticing Carlos' absence. As he walked over to the table, he noted that she was wearing an out-there bright orange tank with edgy black capris to her knees as well as purple flip flops.

He reached the table and she acknowledged he was there by looking up, yet he just stood there, wide eyed and silent.

"Can I help you?" she asked a few moments later.

He panicked and said the first thing that popped into his head, "If I could rearrange the alphabet, I'd put U and I together." The girl stared at Kendall incredulously.

"If I could do the same thing," She started, "I'd put F and U together instead. I'm trying to read." Kendall turned away but didn't move and then mentally slapped himself for trying a lame pick up line on her. He took a second, smirked, and turned back around to the girl.

"Do you believe in love at first sight," he asked freely, leaning on the table, "or should I walk by again?"

"No no, go ahead. Start over there," she pointed to the opposite side of the pool, "and walk back over here" She smiled, so he smiled and turned his back, only to hear her say "so I have time to escape!" He spun around and caught a glimpse of her sprinting into the lobby.

"Dang it! She's good…"

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

The next time Kendall saw the mystery girl she was sitting on a couch in the lobby, script in hand once again. He walked over and stood in front of an empty armchair across from her.

"Is this seat empty?" he asked suavely.

"Yep, and if you sit down, this one will be too!" she responded without even looking up from the papers. He smirked and sat in the open space next to her on the couch.

"Can I have your name?"

"Why? Don't you already have one?" he sighed, stood up, and stuck out his hand.

"I'm Kendall. You are…" She finally looked up, revealing an annoyed look on her face.

She shook his hand before saying, "And I'm not interested." She used their interlocked hands to pull herself up from the couch. She glared at Kendall before heading down the hallway. It was a total of three seconds later before he heard "OOOOOOOOOH SNAP!"s and hysterical laughing from the pool entrance.

"Shut up! She will be MINE!" he yelled at his bandmates.

"Oh riiiiiiiight, you still don't even know her name." James said, smirking.

"Oh, and you do?" Kendall stared skeptically while it was silent. "YOU DO? HOW?"

"Relax, Ken-dork, he's lying." Kendall almost screamed out of frustration.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Trying to avoid being called a stalker, Kendall made sure not to ever follow the girl, but only talk to her when she was stationary.

He "observed" that this girl didn't talk much except for his failed attempts and to Bitters about a problem she had in her apartment.

When she was sitting in a lounge chair, obviously trying to relax, with ear buds plugged into her iPod and music blasting in her ears, Kendall decided to take another shot. He paid Carlos 10 bucks to stand across the pool to help with his plan. Kendall walked up to her lounge chair and sat by her feet. She took a breath and took out her buds.

"Hey, my friend over there wants to know if you think I'm cute," Kendal asked, smiling. He pointed to Carlos across the pool and he took his que to wave.

"Not particularly," she answered, "but you can tell him I think he's kinda cute." She smirked as Kendall went wide eyed.

He took a deep breath. "Can I have your number? I'd love to call you sometime..." She grabbed a magazine off the table beside her.

"It's in the phonebook." She answered monotonously, flipping the pages in her reading material.

"But I still don't know your name!"

"Eh, that's in the phonebook too." Kendall grunted. "Look…crazy stalker Kendall, you really think cheesy pick up lines are going to help you get a girls attention?"

"Worked with my last girlfriend, Jo…"

"And where is she now?" Kendall looked over to where he saw Jo sitting before. The mystery babe followed his eyes to see a blond girl not so subtly making out with a very attractive guy.

"I see your point…" he drifted off. "You're beautiful. Like ridiculously gorgeous." He blurted. She paused.

She looked straight at his face and smiled. "…thanks."

"So…can I know your name now wise one?" She laughed.

"It's Sabrina, call me Sabby."

"Well, it's nice to finally meet you," he stated in a way mixed with relief and sarcasm. She blushed. That's a nice color on you. So…did it hurt when you fell from heaven?"

**Haaa, that was soooo fun to write! Thanks so much to Purplesycho99 for the idea, it was super awesome and she's really cool and edgy :PP **


End file.
